Drabbles
by Inudaughter
Summary: A collection of drabbles 250 words or less by Inudaughter.
1. Chapter 1

Touch

Touch is a word. So many words. The hanyou and the miko wondered sometimes why others did not understand it. If something does not have a name, does it mean that thing does not exist? Does having a name, a word put to it, necessitate that something does exist? No. They knew better than anyone it was best for this to remain nameless.

His fingers were words; the way they traced her arms with most tender of finger tread. The way he wrapped his arms around her; the way their hands brushed, murmuring, one against the other or intertwined; it meant something although it remained nameless. A thousand words poured from the tender embraces, the times when they sat motionless together, breathing in the same vaporous anticipation, the contentment of being one if only in their dreams.

When they touched, there was contact as if one was bleeding into the other so that the barriers between them vanished. Their hearts combined with a drum-rolled panic each time she rode upon his back, each time he swooped her out of danger, each time he clung on and refused to let her say goodbye. Her hands on him belonged. It was a mutual acceptance. It was then that they wondered, idly- what is the word called love?


	2. Chapter 2

Windows

Inuyasha did not understand windows. He wondered why, very often in fact as he sat perched in the tree outside, anyone would build a wall so thin as to afford no privacy. Such a thin wall did no good towards shielding one from cold or demons or ronin warriors either. So he sat staring at Kagome's window in perplexity for the concept of ascetics was far beyond the half demon. But by watching, he knew from experience, an answer would sometimes by provided and indeed it was one brilliant summer day.

A whir of wings burst past him accompanied by a blurted string of chirrups. Then the chirrups were no more as a sickening thud was heard and the warm scent of freshly spilt blood coated the air. Inuyasha hopped down and picked up the songbird from the dust after its fatal encounter with the window.

"Keh. Stupid bird," he shrugged. A deeper thought finally occurred to Inuyasha. A smile lit up his features.

"Keh. Stupid humans. This tiny thing is hardly big enough for a single meal. I wonder though…" Imagination took over for the half demon and he gushed out his next human related question. "If I had a big enough piece of glass would I be able to bait larger animals?" As a hunter, the question was intriguing. Satisfied, the half demon settled himself back down on his branch. He would have to ask Kagome when she got back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Pink

Miroku rustled through Kagome's backpack. The yellow bag always held many enchanting secrets and today was no different. Besides finding the can of grape soda Kagome-sama had brought for him, his fingers closed upon what seemed to be a packet of fine paper. He drew it out.

Now in these times paper was an expensive commodity. Miroku found that in order to buy paper to make his sacred sutras he had to spend the majority of the group's traveling money. It was not a helpful situation especially in light of how much ammunition he used despite his well-intentioned frugality. Surely Kagome-sama would not mind if he borrowed some? Later that night, Kagome gave her blessings on the action and he proceeded to create a new batch of sutras.

Inuyasha's group had just walked over the low rise of a hill when a demon rose out of the long grass of the fallow plain. With a sharp hiss, it tried to strike at the demonslayer but missed. Then it turned to the monk and charged on him. To everyone's surprise, there was a sharp slap and the demon was dissolved by a bubbling cloud of pink. They turned to the monk whom was smiling.

"Pink?" Inuyasha raised a perplexed eyebrow at his fellow traveler. In reply, Miroku removed a rainbow selection of sutras from his robes.

"I prefer purple best myself, but the pink ones are good too." Kagome-sama giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Sneakers

Some modern inventions are not necessarily helpful to those in the feudal era. This Kagome found out the hard way when one day she brought Inuyasha a pair of Adidas sneakers.

"They will help protect your feet," she told him. But no one took account for the laces.

Alas, no sooner than fifteen minutes had passed trialing the sneakers when the laces untangled and Inuyasha, running at roughly sixty-five miles per hour, found himself plummeting to the ground in an uncontrolled slam. Kagome was not so lucky. Instead, when her transport stopped she found herself vaulted forward like a putty shot to land, by fortune of the gods, in a river. A rushing, raging river leading over a waterfall.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out miserably.

Five minutes later Inuyasha sat beside a bedraggled Kagome, whom huddled miserably over a drying fire.

"Why the hell did you sit me Kagome?" Inuyasha muttered sensing nothing amiss with the inventions. The fall had been too swift for him to tell the difference.

"Oh, nothing at all!" mumbled Kagome waving nervously. "You know what Inuyasha, I think these really aren't for you." Tearing the sneakers off the hanyou, she tossed them into the wayside. Needless to say, she never tried to put shoes on Inuyasha again.


	5. Chapter 5

Wrath of the Nekomata

It was breakfast time. Predicatably, Miroku groped Sango and was slapped. Shippo tried to steal Inuyasha's ramen and was punched in the head for it. Inuyasha, in turn, was sat as punishment. Meanwhile, Kilala lay complacently by the extinct fire.

After their disorderly meal, the entire group went to a village to find demonslaying work. Here, Kilala chose to perch on the veranda overlooking the headman's garden. Warm sunshine beat down on her head and warmed her ears.

Kilala purred her contentment when what should interrupt it but a shrill yip. Kilala slowly opened her red eyes to the sight of a puppy wagging its tail. She promptly shut her eyes again.

"Yip," the young puppy repeated running around in circles. Kilala opened her eyes once more.

"Be quiet," she hissed in cat language. The puppy only grew more excited. It barked.

Kilala groaned and shifted her weight. At last she could stand it no more and her eyes flung open. The incensed nekomata transformed. The puppy's barks ceased into a wailed garble as Kilala gave it swap to the head with her paw. Meanwhile, every one of her friends watched in astonishment from the veranda.

"Did you just see that?" Kagome mused. "I never would have thought Kilala could get angry."

"The pup just got what was coming to him," Inuyasha said sagely. "I got the same treatment when I interrupted her frolic in a meadow of catnip." Inuyasha rubbed his own head tenderly at the memory.


	6. Chapter 6

Baths

A weary Inuyasha drooped and fell asleep, lulled by the hotspring's warmth. After an hour of relaxing himself, Miroku shook the half-demon by the shoulder, but all her got was a mumbled response. Shippo immediately assumed importance.

"Watch this Miroku," the young kitsune said placing a green leaf atop his head. "I know how to wake up Inuyasha!"

With a wicked giggle, Shippo transformed into a naked version of Kagome. With a flirtatious wink appreciated by Miroku, he waded through the water to Inuyasha and lay "Kagome's" hands on his chest. He leant over and blew on the hanyou's ear.

"Oh Inuyaasshhaaa…" he called out in a sultry tone. The slumbering half-demon propped open his eyes sleepily for a moment, before they drifted shut again. Shippo scowled. His trick hadn't worked! But then a clawed hand snaked out to the small of "Kagome's" back and he was dragged closer.

"Ka—Gom," a still slumbering hanyou said squeezing "Kagome" tightly to his bare chest. Beneath the water, he threw a leg possessively around his dream girl and leaned in for a kiss.

"Inuyasha! Urm!" Shippo cried out before being silenced by the hanyou's lips. Worse, he could feel movement beneath the water.

"Eep!" Shippo said before poofing into his tiny form and landing in the hotspring with a splash. Inuyasha opened his eyes blearily once, before falling back asleep. At this moment Shippo decided not to bathe with men anymore. He didn't want to have to think about that hard-on again!


End file.
